Nicole Avarius
Nicole Avarius is a main character in both storylines: Tenacia and MIAS. Nicole is also in two side stories called Origin of Nicole Avarius and the Adventures of her and ShadowSpark. Basic Info *Race: Viper-Draco Oxyrhynchus *Sex: Female *Alignment: Aurelian Knights / Shadows *Car: Custom Honda Civic Si *Closest Friend: ShadowSpark *Armor: Syndicate Energy / Aurelian Knight #8 special Aurelian Armor X Black *Home: Aurelia / ShadowSpark's House (Lake Sceptor) *Preferred weapon: Aurelian Inflammatory Double Strike (elemental fire, anti immortal, high power, double barreled pistol), Aurelian Crossbow (anti immortal, pistol grip Crossbow) *Spouse: ShadowSpark Bio Nicole Avarius, born Nicole Zeno, is a female Vipera-Draco Oxyrhynchus. She is the only member of the Aurelian Knights that is not of Aurelian DNA (until ShadowSpark joins), and on Tenacia, is the only female Aurelian Knight (again, until ShadowSpark joins). Early years Origin of Nicole Avarius '' ''Nicole Zeno is the daughter of two immortals: Sarah Zeno (A Vipera Oxyrhynchus) and Nicolas Zeno (A Vipera Draco). When Nicole was 1, the three went on a trip to the store just outside of Calcotta, their hometown. Along the way, two Aurelian Knights, Aurelian Knight #2 (Mark Ascari) and Aurelian Knight #8 (David Avarius), pull along side the Ford Focus. Mark points an Aurelian Phoenix at Sarah's head and fires, and a blue glow appears from both Nicolas and Sarah. The 2 immortals were killed. David immediately gets mad at Mark, because there was a child in the car, which, under the rules of the Aurelian Knights at that time, meant no killing. Mark immediately takes off back to base, but David stays behind to see if anyone survived. When he gets there, Nicole is knocked out from the blast, but David doesn't realize that, and assumes she is dead. David, having a 'soft heart', picks up the young Vipera-Draco Oxyrhynchus and starts crying. When Nicole speaks, he does a double take. David doesn't know much about other races, so he didn't know that at age 1, she would be able to talk. David feels bad about her parents being killed, and offers to take her in, which was against the Aurelian Knights rules. Tenacia In Tenacia, Nicole meets her spouse, who is also female, named ShadowSpark. She met ShadowSpark one night, when going on a patrol with her friend Avan Aviarus, and Zachary Avent. The crew pulls over Tangent's Pagani, and that's when things went south. Secant kills Avan and Zachary, when ShadowSpark distracted them, but Nicole was the only one not distracted. When Nicole speaks, ShadowSpark is shocked to find out that this Aurelian Knight is female. The two go into one on one combat, with Nicole using her Aurelian Phoenix, and ShadowSpark using... nothing. ShadowSpark defeats her with a tail slap, which sends her helmet flying loose and her sailing 30 feet away. This is when Nicole fell in love with ShadowSpark, who, at the time, didn't feel the same way. When ShadowSpark saw Nicole's face, she realized that she was not human or Aurelian, and helped her up, where they became friends. Then, one night, two Aurelian Knights stop them again, while ShadowSpark was taking Nicole to Nicole's house in Eliel to get her stuff so she could move in. Nefarious Auneria kills ShadowSpark with a single shot to the head. This drove Nicole insane. She avenged ShadowSpark's death by going rouge and deatomizing Nefarious Auneria (Aurelian Knight #11), who killed her true love. ShadowSpark's limbo spirit saw all of this take place, and immediately fell for Nicole, who was so sad, that she almost commited suicide. When Secant revived ShadowSpark, Nicole looks at ShadowSpark, and immediately jumps on her, kissing her all over the place. She is obsessed with ShadowSpark, and is incredibly jealous... and not always worried about being dressed to defend her. MIAS On MIAS, Nicole is shocked to find out that she already exists in this universe... as a princess... of the Aurelian Knights. On top of that, she is married to ShadowSpark, who also already exists in this universe. On top of all that, The two princesses just happen to be missing when the two show up in the universe. They land in the Aurelian Capitol, right in front of Julianis Aurelius... who mistakes them for the missing princesses, because they look exactly like their Tenacian selves. Nicole learns that most of the things she did on Tenacia, happened here on MIAS as well. Gallery Nicole civic white.jpg|Original Design for Nicole Avarius's Honda Civic Nicole Civic Si completed.jpg|Current design for Nicole Avarius's Honda Civic Si Nicole Avarius.jpg|Original Concept art for Nicole Avarius Nicole Avarius as Miku blue.jpg|Nicole Avarius dressed as Hatsune Miku Nicole Avarius age 1.jpg|Nicole Avarius at age 1 Wikia-Visualization-Main.png|Nicole Avarius in standard outfit Aurelian Knights logo.jpg|Aurelian Knights Logo 2006 Honda Civic SI Nicole Avarius Premod.png|Nicole Avarius's Honda Civic Si 3D Model, pre-mod. BMW_M3_GTR David Avarius Aurelian Knight #8.png|David Avarius's BMW M3 GTR (Aurelian Knights spec) Nicole kissing ShadowSpark.jpg|Nicole Kissing ShadowSpark (original concept art) Nicole Avarius current.jpg|Current rendering of Nicole Avarius Concept art and other pics. Category:Main Characters